


The Show Must Go On

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual spanking, M/M, Power Play, Prince Dean, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans summer job leads to him meeting the guy of his dreams, and Cas Is a pretty good actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show Must Go On

Dean tried to act like his job made him miserable and he hated it, but to be honest it was kind of the coolest thing he’d ever done. It was just a short term summer job, that he took between semesters of engineering classes at the tech school. Sam would have teased him mercilessly if he found out how serious Dean took the role or how much he truly enjoyed being someone else for most of the day. It wasn’t just because he was the crown prince, he would have enjoyed being a knight, or a peasant just as much.

They had the largest and most popular fair in the entire country, the had official buildings instead of plain tents like most. The buildings were pretty sound structurally, but they still fit in with the time period, they were built to work as stages like a movie set. They added this huge castle last year and made some of the rooms available to staff that lived a little further away than most and Dean had taken advantage of the offer, he paid rent but nothing like he would have for an apartment for just a couple months a year.

“Hey brotha, you meet the new guy yet?” Benny asked with a smile.

“No, didn’t even know there was one.” Dean replied as he added the metal rings over his costume. 

“You’ll like him, he’s too pretty for you not to.” his friend jabbed his arm playfully.

“You switchin teams Benny?” Dean teased.

“I am straight brotha, don’t mean I’m blind.” Benny laughed and stepped out of the tent curtain. 

Dean always felt a rush of excitement as he took his place upon the throne, it wasn’t so much the power that he enjoyed but the feeling of worthiness and the ability to help the people who came to him asking for protection, or food, or shelter. He was as fair and just in his punishments as he was generous with his wealth. He truly became the character when he sat down in the chair of authority. 

It was just before they broke for lunch when a new face came into view. He was gorgeous but dressed in plain clothing with a little dirt on his face. Dark brown hair, smaller than himself but appeared lithe and fit from what he could see. Dean suspected this had to be the new guy, there were very few people he hadn’t gotten to know over the last three summers of working at the Renaissance Fair. 

He was being held by two of the guards and wasn’t struggling against the restraints they’d placed on him, it was a sure sign of someone who hadn’t role played before. He was brought closer to the throne and then dropped to his knees right in front of Dean.

“Your Highness.” He said with a practiced air of sincerity.

“What is the crime?”

“He is charged with thieving from the market my lord.” One of the guards answered for him. 

Dean shook his head, it was one of the things he hated most. He stood from the chair and moved forward until he was only inches away from the man still on his knees. He jerked the soft dark hair and suddenly he was looking into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. He watched as the dark pupils grew and gave an unintentional smirk, he’d learned something very personal without even knowing the man’s name.

“Do you plead guilty to the charges.”

“I do, your Majesty.” 

Dean tugged just a bit harder on the short spikes in his fingers and he watched the man swallow hard and his face redden just a little. He licked and bit his lip which caused quite a similar reaction to spur in Dean.

“And what would be a fitting punishment for a thief? I could lock you in the stocks all day.” He paused to test the new guy’s reaction.

He just bowed his head in acceptance and Dean wondered if really he was this unrehearsed or if he was just incredibly obliging.

“Whatever you wish, your Highness.” the thief replied because Dean apparently had gotten too distracted by the lust blown navy eyes, that he’d forgotten to continue.

“Yes I suppose I could, but I could also have someone give you twenty lashings to your backside.” Still not the reaction he was waiting for, so he continued.

“Or I could just deliver the blows myself, so I know you’re being properly punished and the guards aren’t just taking it easy on you.” There it was the gasp of arousal Dean had been waiting for, and it was glorious. 

“As you wwwish, your Majesty.” He replied with more trepidation than he’d shown before. This guy was good, he’d been playing him the whole time… he was obviously a skilled actor to pretend to be scared when his eyes were so full of desire they were almost completely blackened. 

“Take him to my chambers and restrain him to the bed, I’ll see the punishment is delivered immediately.”

-

Less than a minute later everyone in his section took their break and he practically sprinted back to his room. He supposed Ash and Garth would have let the guy go because it was so close to lunch time, but when he got there the beautiful peasant was tied to the bed just as he'd suggested. Knowing his friends wouldn't have felt comfortable doing this themselves he was almost certain the blue eyed stranger had done it himself.

"What's your name?" He asked still in character.

"Castiel, your Highness."

Dean moved closer and began to speak in a whispered voice.

"You sure you want this Castiel?, I could let you go and we could get to know one another, I could take you out to dinner, go about things the proper way."

"If you want to fuck me Dean I suggest you continue the performance." He said with a smirk too wide for someone who was bent over and tied to a bed.

"Well then, the show must go on." Dean finished with a playful smile before slipping completely back Into character and wondering how the hell he was gonna survive the gorgeous new peasant.


End file.
